Little red riding hood you sure are looking good
by OhMyLawlipop
Summary: Nears grandpa mello is sick so daddy L tells Near to bring him some sweets. What happens when Near meets a wolf? WARNING SHOTA AND YAOI one-shot


So im in love with little red riding hood storys. You can make it so sexy ;) Which is exactly what im doing in this NearxMatt one shot. I know I split my 3 lovers up but I had to. I also made L and Light a married gay couple who adopted near and Mello is grandma. So please enjoy this im sure is a piece of garbage.

**WARNING CONTAINS SHOTA AND YAOI**

-

**Near POV  
**"Near hunny can you come here for a second." One of my adopted fathers called to me. I got up from my place on the floor scattered with toys and ran to him. My father had black messy hair, He was kinda hunched over. He wore a baggy long sleeved white shirt and baggy blue jeans. He was also known as one of the best detectives ever. L. My idol. Who I wanted to be when I grew up.

"Yes daddy?" He looked down at me an smiled ruffling me hair.

"Your grandpa Mello is sick and I know how grumpy he gets when he doesn't have his chocolate fix so I packed him a basket full of goodies. Do you think your old enough to run them to him?" I paused and bit my lip. I wanted to be a big boy for daddy but I was a little scared of the woods. I've heard many scary stories about people getting attacked by bears and lions. But being the ages of kids telling these stories the odds of them being real are under 4%. So puffing out my chest I stared at my daddy.

"Im big enough daddy I wont let you down." He smiled down at me and patted my head.

"Okay well you better be on your way so you wont be out to late." i nodded and ran to get some shoes on grabbing the basket and hopping to the door.

"wait near put on your red hood sweetie. its chilly tonight." daddy said throwing it to me. i slipped it on pulling the hood over my white hair. I bid my dad goodbye and made me way to the entrance of the forest. Taking a big gulp of air and began my journey. It was about a 30 minute walk to grandpas house so it wasn't to far. I skipped down the trail my red hood flapped behind me as a cape. I grinned and pretended i was a superhero bringing the magical foods to a sick superman. I grinned and made whooshing sounds as I ran down the trail. I was laughing and having such a good time I didn't notice the pair of eyes watching me from the trees. A low chuckle made me stop abruptly and turn around. I was met with a tall fellow with redish brown hair and the same color wolfish ears. My eyes traveled from his sharp facial features to his bare chest which was toned nicely to the v that descended into his jeans. With a gulp I looked into his eyes. They where emerald green and I could get lost in them. He smirked at me as I blushed softly.

"Whats your name cutie?" He asked me in a low rumbly voice that sent shivers down my spine. I know daddy said not to talk to strangers but he was being nice and didn't seem to strange and he was very attractive. It made my little cock strain against my superhero briefs. I looked to my feet.

"N-Near mr wolf sir." I said shyly. He smiled and moved close to me. The closer he moved the more clearer his physique became. A breath caught in my throat as I got a wiff of his scent. It was musky strong and ever so manly. My cock was dripping precome now. Suddenly mr wolf stopped about a foot infront of me and inhaled deeply. His eyes glazing over. I saw movement of a tail wagging sensually behind him.

"What a cute name. Now how old are you and what are you doing in my woods." I looked up shocked. But quickly recovered.

"Im 10 s-sir and I was g-going to visit m-my sick grandpa." I said nervous He nodded slowly and brought a hand to my cheek caressing it sweetly. I leaned into the touch slightly

"My mr wolf what big hands you have."

"The better to hold you with my dear." He said and as to prove his point pulled me close to his bare chest.

"My what a strong body you have."

"The better to protect you with." He smiled and looked into my eyes.

"My what beautiful eyes you have."

"The better to see you with my beauty." I blushed red and suddenly remembered why I was in the woods in the first place.

"Oh crap." I said pulling away from the embrace. I picked up the basket and turned to the wolf.

"Im sorry mr wolf but I've got to bring these goodies to my grandpa." He nodded but got down to my level his warm breath on my face.

"Come on. You can stay a little longer. And if you want after we spend some time together ill escort you to your grandpas house." I looked at him and smiled wide nodding my head. I know i just met r wolf but im kind of a loner so any type of socialization was greatly appreciated. and plus i was very attracted to him. Just one look at him had me wishing for things i've never felt. He walked me into the woods my hand in his. he showed me a nice quiet place we could talk. He sat against a tree and patted his lap. I flushed but went to sit on his lap as if he where Santa He ran a hand through my hair and i almost purred at the action. His ears twitched at the little sound i made. I placed my hands on his ears curious as they twitched again under my hands. I looked in his eyes as he moaned softly. The sound sent shocks through my body. I squirmed slightly in his lap dropping my hands into my lap. He smiled.

"So near what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to make towers with dice and sometimes cards. I like action figures too." I blushed. Mr wolf seemed very adultish and probably thought these where stupid childish things.

"Oh do you like video games? I do. I like Mario especially " I beamed and nodded. I actually didn't play video games often but when I did I enjoyed them quite a bit. He chuckled at my reaction and I felt my member throb softly. He looked at my curiously then placed a hand on the small of my back rubbing there gently slipping under my shirt.

"Mmm-ph." I moaned softly. He undid my hood and set it aside. I shivered as the cold air enveloped me. He smiled and pulled me to his very warm bare chest. I wrapped my arms around him. Inhaling his scent again i straddled his lap slightly grinding into him. He growled low in his throat as he gound back.

"Oh is my baby near horny for Mr wolf?" I blushed but nodded. He pulled off my shirt and pants. He laughed at the briefs I was wearing. I frowned at him.

"Oh those are fucking adorable." He said between laughs. I hit his chest playfully and smiled. He growled and flipped us so he had me pinned against the tree..

"Ooo Naughty boy shouldn't hit a wolf." He whispered in my ear. I whimpered and wrapped my legs around his waist grinding against him through my wet briefs With one hand he held me to the tree and undid his jeans with the other. They fell to the ground with a thump and his hard erection popped free. I just grinned against him more at the sight of him. This man was a sex god. He set me down and yanked my briefs down leaving me in nothing but a leaking less endowed erection. He looked at me lustfully and lifted me to wrap my legs around his neck and he took me into his mouth.

"A-Aghhh!" I screamed and thrust into his mouth. The feeling of his warm wet cavern around me had me spiraling into an orgasmic bliss. I thrusted into his mouth when he pulled away. I groaned and desperately wanted more. He just caressed my cheek and stuck a finger into my hole. I winced as pain shot down my spine. He kissed me deeply and thrust his fingers into me more. Slowly I adjusted to the finger then two then three. Suddenly he brushed against something inside me that made me scream loudly and thrust up into the air. Mr wolf aligned himself up and pushed in. I bit my lip to keep from screaming again as he slowly impaled himself in me. He stilled and kissed my lips again. Once I was adjusted I started thrusting against him. Growling he thrust into me hard and fast. I moaned loud and gripped his back as he pounded into me. I felt a coil inside me and arched my back. Screaming loud I came all over my chest and Mr Wolfs. He howled loud and came deep inside me before collapsing As we both caught our breath he sat up and pulled me to his chest. I don't know what happened but all I remember was waking up dressed in strong arms. I looked around at the woods as I realized mr wolf was carrying me to grandpas house. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. I guess all wolfs aren't big bad wolfs.

_  
Okay so the endings cheesy as shit but whatever :P Hope you liked it haha R&R


End file.
